Tails the Hedgehog
by Canon's Son
Summary: Sonic and Tails, two buds on countless adventures. But they feel as though they have a weakness they can't conquer. Sonic can't fly, while Tails can't catch up. It seems that the only option is to gain each others powers..but nothing works like you want it to...


Tails the Hedgehog - Chapter 1

* * *

"Tails are you sure about this?"

"Of course I am! This is a breakthrough in history!"

"Well, I wouldn't call it a break through, more so creepy. And what if it doesn't work?"

"Try, try again Sonic. You always told me that."

"Sure, but not when my brain may explode!" Sonic looked up at the object on his head, flashing colorful lights rapidly.

"Trust me Sonic, that would only happen if I wasn't here, and besides, imagine the possiblities!" Tails said happily looking at the object similar to Sonic's on his head.

Sonic sat in his chair, which wrapped him firmly with belts. "I'm not too confident about this Tails..."

Tails sat in his chair as well, and pulled a lever next to him to make the two chairs start to rise. "Don't worry Sonic, it will only take a second. It will be cool if this works. You'll be able to have my flying ability and I'll have your super speed!"

Sonic looked down, worried as the chairs rose out of the basement of Tail's lab and into the sky. "W-we're getting pretty high up Tails..."

Tails looked around. "Hmm, this is a good spot." He pulled the lever back and stopped the chairs.

"All the way up here?"

"I'm not sure what will happen, for all I know we may give off electricity or something. I rather not have my house explode today."

Sonic sat grumply in his seat. "Why did I agree to this..."

"Because you said that it would be good to be able to fly over water then swim." Tails pointed out.

"Let's just get this over with..."

"Alright!" Tails got out his remote and pressed the red button. "Here we go!"

The object the two were wearing began to glow and change colors rapidly. They then began to be covered with lighting bolts and began to glow bright yellow. The night sky was covered in dark clouds. Tails then began fading away, as did Sonic.

"Y-you doing okay Sonic?" Tails yelled, tightly closing his eyes.

"W-What's happening? I can't see!" Sonic replied.

"It's almost over!" Tails assured as the light began to calm down.

THe sky began to clear as the moon shined through. The two sat in there now burnt chairs, and slowly began opening there eyes.

Tails opened his eyes , seeing that sonic was no longer in his chair. But also feeling a bit...different.

He looked down at himself, not seeing his yellow fur, bright colored tails, or his soft hair. But instead seeing blue fur, spikey hair, and bright red shoes.

"W-what happened to me? It look just like..." Tails looked up, realizing he didn't gain Sonic's abilities...

He gained Sonic's BODY.

"B-But that shouldn't have happened! He should have gained flight, and I was supposed to get speed, not body switching!" Tails panicked.

He looked around and called out Sonic's name. "Sonic! Are you there?!"

He lowered his chair, looking at the ground. He saw his yellow bodies on the ground in front of his house.

"Ugh..." Sonic woke up, holding his head with his hand. Or rather Tail's head with his hand.

"Sonic!" Tails jumped from his chair, forgetting he couldn't fly, and fell to the ground, alarming Sonic.

"Tails? Wait...me?!" Sonic looked at himself, not seeing what he wanted too. "What the heck happened?!"

Tails stood up, laughing nervously. "I believe the experiment may have backfired..."

"You think so?!" Sonic growled.

"Calm down Sonic, I can fix it!"

Sonic pouted. "How long will that take?"

Tails looked at himself and sighed. "Not very soon..."

"Which means?"

"We either need another thunderstorm to happen soon, or we need to find a choas emerald."

Sonic looked confused. "Thunderstorms can't be THAT rare..."

"Well, I calculated the Thunderstorms that are planned to happen and the next one is in...a few weeks."

"You mean we are stuck like this?!" Sonic complained.

"Not entirely, if we find a Choas emerald, we can fix this in no time."

Sonic sighed. "Well that's just great."

"On the bright side, you did gain to ability to fly."

"But I'm in your body! We have to figure this out and fast."

"Well for now, I suggest we go see Knuckles tommorow. Maybe he has a Choas Emerald."

"Alright, I'm headed out."

"You can't do that! I don't want you messing up my body Sonic! Besides, you'll never get back without flying."

"I'll be fine, how hard can it be?" Sonic said as he jumped to attempt to fly. He tried to spin Tail's tails, hovering a little above the ground then falling face first.

"Not as easy as it looks huh?"Tails smirked.

Sonic sat there grumply. "Whatever. I guess I'll stay here..."

Tails nodded. "Good, we need to talk about our course of action too."

"Whats to talk about? We go see Knuckles, he gives us the Choas Emerald, that's it."

"Well, its not that easy to get to his island...and since your me you have to fly the plane."

Sonic sat up wide-eyed. "What?! I don't know how to fly a plane!"

"Yes you do! You're me remember? I can't do it because you don't know how...er...I don't know how."

"Once again, why did I agree to this..."

"It'll be fine, it's not that hard as far as I remember. You are me, you should gain my memories of how to do things with your memories. Just sleep on it."

"Alright, but straight to the island. No pitstops or nothing. I just want my body back."

Tails began to shutter. "Jeez Sonic, aren't you ever cold? You have almost no fur."

He rolled his eyes. "You'll get used to it. Let's get going."

"What, now? It's too dark to have you fly already Sonic. You're not even sure if you know how yet!"'

He shrugged. "Let's hope for beginners luck!" He ran out the door towards the plane.

Tails sighed. "He's going to kill me...he really is going to kill me."


End file.
